


King's Whim

by HatterSaz



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 22:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7732834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HatterSaz/pseuds/HatterSaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before Hinata's first Middle school match, he meets the dreaded King of the Court. He's supposed to be the tyrannical ruler, so why is he blushing?</p>
            </blockquote>





	King's Whim

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies if the ending is bad. I kind of gained writers block soooo... BUT HEY! At least I managed to get enough back so I could finish it :D
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy it despite that :) *bows*

Shoyo was just minding his own business when he heard. Heard the telltale whispers of the enemy. Then the cackles of people who thought they were smart. It was only right he defend his and his teams honour. However, maybe he should have gone to the restroom first.

"Is that the captains band?"

" _He's_ the captain?"

And, the laughter erupted again. This time though, it was a lot louder. And it made him a lot madder.

"So what if I'm captain?! I could kick your butt!"

He would have said 'we' normally. But, it wasn't his place. Yes he is captain but, he can't say his team would win. It wouldn't be fair. After all, three members are first years, and the other two don't even play! They only joined so he could play one tournament. His only middle school tournament. He knows they won't win, not this time, but he would like to wish. Would like to think there's hope. Even if it is only one team they beat, at least it's something.

"Can you even reach my butt?"

The other two enemies snickered beside their appointed leader. It was really ticking him off!

"Oi, first years! Hurry it up!"

The three jumped as fear settled on their faces. He blinked as he turned to his new foe. A King. Of all the people to turn up, when he was about to teach them a lesson he might add, why did it have to be a King? Was he a King? He had that vibe but, isn't he a bit young?

"Y-Yes! Sorry senpai!"

The King gave a huff of acknowledgement before turning to leave. His gaze landed on Shoyo and his eyes widened. His cheeks dusted pink and Shoyo swore he saw the boys hands start to tremble. The underclassmen noticed as well, but they said nothing. They were too scared about being in his wrath.

Not knowing what to do about the staring, Shoyo inched towards the restroom door. Noticing the edging away, the King snapped out of his daze and actually turned and began walking away. Shoyo sighed in relief and was about to go pee, finally, when the whispers started again. The King stopped dead in his tracks.

"Seriously though, look at them!"

"Right? I bet we won't break a sweat!"

With one quick spin, the King was glaring at his team mates. Shoyo was going to shout but, what the King said was more important.

"Oi! Stop insulting my boyfriend and get to warm ups! You're only on the bench! Don't ride the coattails of your school!"

The three boys froze on the spot, eyes wide in horror and realisation. Shoyo took a full second to process as the words left the ravens mouth. Then his jaw was dropped and his eyes blew wide open.

"EH?!"

One boy regained his composure after that and began to smirk. He was about to question his senpai when the other began to glare. The three boys shivered and shrieked before running away. Apologising as they ran, and mentally swearing an oath of secrecy. Shoyo however, did not run. No. He needed answers. Extremely detailed, and well explained answers.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BOYFRIEND?! I'VE NEVER MET YOU BEFORE!"

The King moved his gaze, a little shyly in Shoyo's eyes, to the ginger. Said boy was staring in majour confusion, which made the pink on the King's cheeks more prominent.

"Kageyama. Tobio, Kageyama."

Shoyo blinked a few times. Why was he telling him his name? He asked for answers, not a name. Though, even he had to admit it was a pretty cool sounding name. No! That's not the point! Why the Hell did he tell him his name?!

"What's that got to do with anything?!"

Kageyama's blush darkened again. However, this time, he managed to keep his gaze locked on Shoyo's.

"You should know your boyfriends name."

He stated too calmly for Shoyo's liking. This was insane! He can't just decide something like that! Shoyo was in the middle of freaking out when he heard the pitter patter of shoes.

"Shoyo!"

"Hinata! Hurry up! Our match is starting!"

His two friends were running up to him, fear written all over their faces. He wanted to question Kageyama further but was pulled away by his friends. As he passed though, he saw a smile flash across the King's face. He even managed to catch what he said. Which only made Shoyo's face explode into a red mess.

"Shoyo Hinata... Cute."

* * *

 

The entire match, he felt eyes on him. Not in the 'marking to stop later' sense either. More like the 'he looks so good in shorts' sense. And it was creeping him out. Mid match he was praying he hadn't gotten himself a Yandere stalker. Which, in itself, is a scary thought.

They neared the end of the match when the ball flew to an unmarked spot on their side. Immediately, Shoyo channeled his speed and dove for the ball. Just as it was about to land, Shoyo managed to knock it into the air. Though, at a cost. He continued to roll and crashed through the dividers. His team screamed in horror as his body came to a stop.

Forgetting the match a moment, Izumi ran over and began fussing. Shoyo sat up with a groan, only in mild pain. He rubbed his head a little before smiling at his team, declaring his good health. Then, something caught his attention. Eyes staring in horror through the net. Blue steel eyes checking over his being for any sort of injury. Again, it creeped him out. But, he moved back over to the court and got ready for the next set.

Slowly, the gap between scores widened, and his team began to lose hope. So, just as the ball was about to land outside of the court and score an opposition point, Shoyo received it. He sent it back to his team, who successfully tossed and spiked it, earning them a point.

His team turned to him, smiles and cheers ready. But they froze when they saw his face. His eyes full of determination and intent. Face passive as he channeled his energy into the sport. Right now, he had the look of a predator.

"We haven't lost yet."

He stated simply. His team nodded in determination after getting past the slither of fear that crept up their spines. Through the net, the other team quaked in shock and fear. The look they had received chilled them to the core, scaring them. And yet, Kageyama couldn't help but enjoy the shiver that ran down his spine. His little ginger being full of surprises.

The next round started, and Shoyo got into position. He stood on the left side of the net, ready for the inevitable toss. Then, as the ball flew through the air to his setters fingers, he moved. He took one step before noticing a massive problem. Izumi had tossed the ball wrong, and it flew backwards.

However, Shoyo was not scared. He span his forward foot before launching himself to the right side of the net. In a blur of green and orange, he jumped up and rose above the net. He watched as everything went in slow motion. The blockers trying to adjust their position. The ball coming into view. The net descending lower and lower as he flew higher and higher. His team cheering for him to score. Then, the world resumed it's normal speed as the ball was in front of him, only to be slammed into the wood on the other side.

He landed on the floor with a big, goofy grin and launched his fist towards his team as he span to look at them. They all cheered as they converged onto him, singing their praise, spirits lifted again. Kageyama stood on the other side of the net, eyes wide and full of awe. He felt his heart skip a beat as Shoyo turned enough so he could see his magnificent smile.

"Kageyama, we need to get into position."

Kindaichi called. Kageyama slowly nodded his head before tearing his gaze from the ginger. Again, the small sunshine had surprised him. He was a tad over whelmed by the sheer willpower of his crush. And that only made him fall harder.

* * *

 

They lost in the end. He already knew they would but, seeing it happen and being the reason why kind of sucked. If only he had trained harder, practiced with others. If only he had swallowed his pride and played with the girls, maybe. Just maybe.

He stopped at the stairs as he saw familiar jackets walk towards the car park. He felt tears sting his eyes as he watched them all walk away, laughing about their win. It hurt. It hurt so much. He felt hands on his shoulders and thanked his friends for the comfort. And all they had done. Which caused them to blush and complain about him thanking them. He had great friends. Great friends indeed.

At the sound of hurried steps, he turned back to the stairs, eyes blown wide. The raven King was running up the stairs, disregarding every shout from his team. He quickly grabbed and hugged Shoyo before pulling back and examining him.

Shoyo blinked a couple of times before his cheeks heated up and he pushed Kageyama a little, hoping to pry him off without sending him back down the stairs.

"What are you doing?!"

Kageyama stared into his eyes, noting the hurt in them. Then, he sighed before releasing him properly and glaring at him.

"You kept getting hurt, so I was checking on you dumbass."

Dumbass?! Wasn't he calling him his boyfriend a little while ago?! You're not supposed to be mean to your boyfriend! Official or imaginary! Wait... That's not the point!

"Don't call me a dumbass!"

"Sorry."

The response came quicker than he expected, shocking him into silence. Apparently, the team members that had wanted to know why Kageyama suddenly charged up the stairs were shocked as well. Their mouths hung open as their eyes slowly grew wider.

"Eh?!"

"Did Kageyama, the King, just apologise?!"

"What the Hell?!"

Shoyo and his friends all looked at the team, wondering why they were shocked too. Was he normally different? Did he not apologise that much? Shoyo could kind of see that being the case. And, he may have felt a bit smug about it too. But only a little!

Then, as Kageyama was about to yell at them to shut up, their coach called them.

"Get to the bus, now!"

Kageyama's team mumbled in anger and confusion as they complied and headed for the bus. However, Kageyama himself saw fit to ignore the man.

"The strong stay on the court, so get stronger and play with me again."

Shoyo stared at him like he had grown another dozen heads. Was this guy serious?! He's gonna beat him then tell him to train harder?! What the Hell?! He's pretty sure anymore conversation with the raven would destroy what brain cells he has left.

"KAGEYAMA! GET TO THE BUS!"

His coach yelled. Kageyama sighed in defeat before gaining a look of thought. Shoyo rose a brow, wondering what was going through his mind. Though, he wouldn't have to wait. After a moment of contemplation, the raven leaned forward and placed his lips on Shoyo's. Shoyo froze.

In a bout of bravery, Kageyama pressed a little harder into the kiss before moving away. When he saw Shoyo's bright red, completely shocked face, he went bright red himself. His lips curved upwards into a goofy grin before he bowed and left.

"See you later, Shoyo."

And, he left. Shoyo stood dumbfounded, his friends not faring that much better behind him.

"Er... Shoyo... What?"

"EH?!"

* * *

 

After that day, Shoyo spent the rest of his Middle school life and his summer practicing. Perfecting his skills. He kept what Kageyama said to heart. Well, maybe not everything. Just the stuff about being strong to stay on the court. Everything else, he kind of hoped was imaginary. Though, then he wondered why he would have _wanted_ that, and kind of freaked out.

It was his first day of High school, and he was pumped. He sped past all of the club captains advertising their clubs, he doesn't need those anyway. He has the perfect club for him right down that hall.

He went through the underpass and entered the giant double doors. His eyes sparkled as he checked out his future gym, ignoring the squeaking shoes. He took a large sniff and smiled even wider than he already was.

"Air salonpas."

The squeaking stopped as the other occupant of the gym froze. Shoyo finally acknowledged the other presence, and began looking down. He never finished the process though, as he was then squished in a crushing hug.

"Shoyo."

Seeing the raven hair in front of his now widening eyes, his brain supplied him with a name.

"K-Kageyama?"

The hug got tighter, somehow, and Shoyo felt his cheeks heat up. Is it too late to change school?

**Author's Note:**

> Introducing yourself like James Bond (=w=) Kags you smooth dork~


End file.
